A Spring Walk
by memoire-blanche
Summary: It's a beautiful spring day and Jeremie and Aelita go for a walk in the park. Set in Season 2.


**A Spring Walk**

It was a beautiful warm spring afternoon. Light wind was pushing flocks of clouds on a clear blue sky. The afternoon sun was shining nice and warm over the park surrounding Kadic Junior High, awakening it from winter lethargy. Rays of light were slipping through branches of old limes, maples and plane trees, which were already slightly green. The lawns, bathed in light and full of daisies and dandelions, desired contact with a mower. The air was filled with bird chirping and smell of fresh leaves and moist soil.

Two pairs of feet were wandering leisurely through that flourishing piece of urban green. First pair, shod with leather lace-ups, was stepping slowly and steadily. Second one, which was wearing dark pink boots, was shuffling on the stones, scarcely touching the ground, as if their owner was about to take off. These escape attempts met with second pair owner's inner disapproval. Eventually, being under impression of his companion's joy of life, a dreamy smile was appearing on his face and, having caught up with her, he was finishing a sentence began a while ago with those few words which escaped her attention. Having heard his answer, she again was going off the lane to soon come back with new findings, which were being explained until no mystery was left.

Although Aelita already had significant knowledge of life on Earth – either from her own research, or Jeremie's stories – her curiosity remained unsatisfied. An occasion to experience charms of spring on her own for the first time since she was materialized provoked her to ask even more questions. Jeremie perfectly understood her need for knowledge and answered all of them, however stupid they would appear. She loved listening to him. His explanations included a lot of scientific language, but he was putting so much effort into them that they appeared to her as beautiful tales.

There was one more reason why she loved their walks. Thanks to them they could spend a lot of time together outside, far away from the lab and desperate search for antivirus and not making Jeremie think they were wasting their time. She was worried about him not less than he was about her. She already heard a lot about effects of fatigue and computer addiction and she didn't want Jeremie to end up like those poor men from newspapers and TV news, who were losing their senses and saying goodbye to the world. Besides, she felt obliged to do so since she heard once that girls should take care of their boys. However Jeremie warned her from taking words seriously and exactly explained the sense of joke, irony and metaphor, she had a hunch that these words should be obeyed _very_ seriously. There was no doubt Jeremie _was_ a boy, and _hers_, too, because he was her best friend. This way, by convincing him to go for a walk like that one, she took care of him in her way, at her best, which made her very proud of herself.

Her efforts had good results. As they walked even further in the park, Jeremie significantly straightened his usually bent posture, his anemic face regained healthy blush and tired eyes turned back to their regular light blue colour. It was noticeable that during these trips he allowed himself to take off a mask of a hero and relieve pressure, which was put upon him not only by XANA, but merely by himself.

Eventually, sun made its way to the other side of the park, which became noticeably quieter. Dinner time was coming, which was better for Aelita and Jeremie, who were about to reach the end of their walk. In the distance, at the end of the lane, the main ground could be seen.

In her hands, Aelita held a bouquet of daisies, which she picked together with Jeremie. Once in a while she would enjoy their scent and then take a deep breath of fresh air. She stopped asking questions; at that moment, they both wanted to enjoy the silence of coming evening.

Seeing school buildings and feeling the end of a good time, Jeremie started to rant.

"Oh, I have so many things to do yet... I still haven't analyzed data you recently recovered from sector five, and I was supposed to study encrypting algorithms, which could help decode Franz Hopper's diary... I'll have to sit a whole night again..."

"Jeremie!"

He froze as Aelita interrupted him loudly.

"How many times will I have to tell you that you won't change anything by complaints?"

Jeremie took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I'm sorry that you have to listen to this. It's just... when I look at those walls and remind myself what is waiting there... the weight I have to carry..."

"You think I weigh much?", she asked.

At first he wasn't sure whether her question was literal or not. However, her worried expression and motionless eyes, looking into his as if she was reading in his soul, eventually convinced him that she was even more thoughtful observer than he expected.

He knew that even though all five of them fought together against XANA, he carried the most responsibility for their lives. He was the brains and for that matter his friends trusted him immensely. But above all he felt responsible for Aelita. However brave and careful she was, she still seemed to him as the most fragile, the most endangered and the most vulnerable to XANA's nasty surprises. He was aware of amount of suffering XANA already gave her, but he also knew she even didn't realize how much danger awaited her in the real world, in life which often required more heroism than fighting even the most powerful virus. He tried not to show her that he spared her, so that she could enjoy good sides of life on Earth and never regret anything. Sometimes he felt uneasy doing so, but justified to himself that for the moment being, it would be better this way. That's why Jeremie was so touched by her question, which revealed how much she understood the complexity of their situation.

"You know, you don't have to do everything alone. I'm always there to help you, and I will, just tell me, OK?"

Jeremie sighed.

"Yeah, I know... I know. Thanks, Aelita."

He smiled, as he felt a flow of optimism coming from her.

"That's better. And now, seriously. You think I weigh much?"

"Oh come on, what did you hear from Sissi again?", Jeremie giggled.

"Nothing. Actually, something just came to my mind... You remember that film we saw at Chardin's movie club last time? And that wedding scene, when the groom takes the bride on his hands and walks out of church? I've always wondered what it is like."

"You expect me to do that?", he asked with disbelief. She nodded, grinning madly.

"Are you crazy? I can't...", he started, but she somehow decided for him when she placed her arm around his neck. She had enough of his ranting and wanted to strengthen his self-confidence.

"Come on, you can! You won't know if you don't try!"

"You're crazy", he murmured. She was quite slim, but a bit taller than him. He reminded himself of his poor achievements at physical education, all times he hardly managed to lift anything. And she for sure weighed a lot more. He was very skeptic, as he couldn't imagine her hitting the ground and being hurt... But he couldn't refuse her, although his mind was screaming against.

"Fine, but I don't know how long I'm going to last."

He concentrated for a while and propped her up on her back with one arm and reaching under her knees with the other.

Jeremie gritted his teeth and prayed to stay in that position for at least a moment.

To his surprise, it wasn't so hard as it seemed. He soon figured out it was in fact a matter of physics – a proper distribution of force and choice of support point. A second later Aelita gave out a short "Wow!" and burst into laughter as she was lifted in the air.

"You're not that heavy", he answered her previous question as he stood conveniently.

"That's great! Just a little longer..."

"Actually, maybe I'll be able to walk a few steps", answered Jeremie, as self-confidence struck his mind.

He frowned when he realized it was much harder to keep balance in motion. But Aelita did not mind and she was laughing loudly again. He managed to reach the end of the lane when his, after all, weak muscles refused to cooperate.

"Sorry, but I have to", he said when he put her down.

"It's fine. It was awesome anyway", she answered.

Jeremie blushed slightly. It was uplifting to see Aelita happy, and thanks to him. He felt ready to get back to work, together.

Aelita finally understood why girls wanted to be carried like brides when she experienced that on her own. She felt so safe and privileged, hanging above the ground in Jeremie's arms, wrapped tightly around her... It was definitely a great way to end a wonderful walk.

They headed towards the dorm entrance, each of them in their own manner. He walked steadily and slowly and she walked lightly and almost dance-like.


End file.
